Portable electronic devices and wearable electronic devices are under active development. For example, a thin portable electronic book is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Portable electronic devices and wearable electronic devices save power as much as possible because they operate using batteries as power sources. Particularly in the case where an electronic device includes a central processing unit (CPU), processing by the CPU, which consumes much power in operation, significantly influences power consumption.